A Winchester life
by Nette Black Salvatore
Summary: Melody was only 6 years old when she disappeared. Now she s back together with her brothers looking after their father. this is my first story and i m not so good at english, so please don t jugde me!


Lawrence,Kansas 17 years ago

Near a wood in Kansas, there were a house with a happy family; A Maried Couple (John and Mary) and their kids Dean, Sam AND Melody.  
One night Mary Came up with Dean to say good night to Melody in her Crypt in her room.  
"Come on, let s say good night to your sister." and Dean ran almost over to her. While Mary stayed in the door way, She looked at them: She could allready now see that they were going to love eachother.

"Night, Mel" And dean kissed her sweet on her head. Mary came over to them, and did the same thing while whispering "Good night, love." "Hey, Dean."and they turned around to see; John in the door way with Sam in his arms. "Daddy!" Dean said surprised and ran over to him "Hey, buddy."  
Now John had both boys i his arms "So how do you both think, she will be like when she grow older." Sam got a Disgusted look on his face. "She s gonna be all that girly, with all that stuff on her face like some of moms friends" Now John got a surprised look on his face like he couln t decide to be angry, or lauhthing of him. while Mary just laughed.  
"No she s not!" Dean nearly yelled and now John couln t hold in the laugh anymore and he looked at him.  
"She s not?. "  
"No, daddy" and Dean sound really sure Mary came over to them slowly "you got them?" "I got them." and then she walk out the door.  
"Sweet dreams, Melly." John said before he also walk the way out and turned the light off.

Over the little Melody s head, her UFO was slowly turning around to no few minuts after that her Clock stopt and her little lamb beside her, begin to blink on and off too.

In the bedroom John and Mary were resting in their bed. The baby monitor had static and faint crying,  
Mary woke up slowly and turned the light on "John." But couln t see him and stood up from the bed, she walk in to Melody s room to see a black shadow over the cot.  
"John? is she hungry?" "Shhhhh..." was he s only answer, she walk out again and turned to go inside their bedroom again.  
But something stopped her, at the end of the corridor the lamp were crazy blinking. She walk slowly over to it, and hit it a little triyng to make it stop. She looked down the stairs to hear the TV was on, and walk slowly down it. In the sofa in front of the TV, she saw another Shadow, and this time she could see an hear her husband snore. A shock of fear placed there on her face, and she ran the way up to Melody s room. "NOOOooooo!"

The scream from Mary woke John up "Mary?" and he hopped up from the sofa "Mary! and ran to where he could heare her voice "Mary" but when he came to Melody s room,  
there were no one besides Mel. He walk up to her slowly, out of breath "Hey, Melly. You okay?" he looked down beside her head, When he touched the red spot, more fell down on his hand.

He then slowly turned his head up to see his wife hanging up there, like she was lying on the ground. He fell backwards to the ground screaming. "No! Mary!"  
Then out of no where, there burst a fire out behind her and the ceiling began quietly to burn down with her on it. John pulled him slowly together, and stood up to get Melody out of the cript, before anything fell down. When he got out he saw Dean and sam beside eachother

"Daddy!" Dean yelled "Take your brother outside as fast as you can. Don t look , Dean! Go!" Dean took his brother s Waist and ran out of here.

With still Melody in his arms he tried to get back to the room to save Mary "Mary!" but the fire got only worser "No!"

When Dean and Sam got outside, Dean tried to relax him a little "It s okay, Sammy."  
John came out running with Melody "Come on, run!" he yelled and Sam and Dean took of runing not far behind.  
He looked down at melody and pushed her against him a little more "'I got you"  
And a second after the windows, were blowing out and they ran the hell out of there.


End file.
